endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Commerson's Dolphin Partner
The White-Marked Commerson's Dolphin is the eleventh and final befriendable partner in , befriendable during the final sub-quest of the Be the Best Trainer quest. Description In-Game "The mysterious Commerson's dolphin you befriended at the Cavern of the Gods. It has a nose for antiques and is adept at finding old books and treasure chests." Appearance This Commerson's dolphin is unique in that their usually simplistic coloration is altered, remaining black and white but with white strokes and lines all over their head, neck, rear and fins, bordering the usual markings. History The player is no history or backstory about this dolphin when they encounter them. This, however, can't really be considered surprising, due to the dolphin's extremely mysterious nature overall. Befriending How to Befriend This dolphin can only be encountered after the Cavern of the Gods has been reopened. This means that they will likely be the final dolphin that the player befriends. After the Cavern has been reopened, the player can enter the Treasure Room through the Celestial Mausoleum, and a short cutscene will play wherein Jean-Eric points out the strange presence of the dolphin, which is simming in circles in front of the Pacifica Treasure's face. When the player approaches the dolphin, they will hear them "speak": A resounds in your head. "Kee kyee kyeek! (You must make an offering to the lady.) Kyeek! Kee kyee kyu! (Your loyalty will be rewarded.) Kee kyeek! Kyu kyu! (Bring her .)" Jean-Eric comes on over the radio and asks if there's someone else down there with the player, then requests that they come back to the surface. Once the player has returned to the boat and explained what happened, he remarks with incredulity: "You think the voice came from the ? Uh...what? Seriously? I'm not saying you're crazy, but you're crazy. Dolphins can't talk! But we did all hear something..." Dr. Sakurai pipes up: "Yes, we all heard a voice loud and clear over the monitor. Given where it was coming from, it could just be something weird going on. But we could sit here all day guessing. I say we trust your intuition for now." Jean-Eric throws his hands up, and says: "Well, I must admit, your intuition has never lead us astray before. We'll do as you say. The voice told you to bring back , correct? It's probably referring to a or . Maybe has some in stock." The requested items can, indeed, be bought from Nancy, housed in the "Other" section of her shop. Not only does the player need the "charm" and "talisman" the dolphin mentioned, but they will need other offerings, too - these include practically every item in the "Other" section, save only for the Squid Meat, Seafood Set, and the Float. (Those items are also used in their own dolphin-befriending quests in the Zahhab Region - the Squid Meat and the Seafood Set are for the hungry Risso's dolphin, and the Float is for the young orca in the open sea. ) When the player returns with the proper items for the dolphin, they will request, in order: * " " ** A " " - the "Charm" item from Nancy's shop. ** A " " - the "Scarab" item from Nancy's shop. * " " ** " " - the "Scarlet Lipstick" item from Nancy's shop. ** A " " - the "Decorative Mirror" item from Nancy's shop. * " " ** " " - the "Misanga" item from Nancy's shop. ** A " " - the "Bracelet" item from Nancy's shop. * " " ** A " " - the "Carnation" item from Nancy's shop. ** A " " - the "Roses" item from Nancy's shop. * A " " - the "Plastic Monster" item from Nancy's shop. After the player has offered up all of these items to the gold statue, the dolphin "says": "Your true loyalty will be rewarded. I will now become your faithful ally." True to its word, it then becomes the player's partner. Once the player has befriended the dolphin, they earn the title " ". Quest Description The quest concerning this dolphin is titled "Dolphin in the Stone Caves" in the player's notebook. When first unlocked, it begins with: "It's been confirmed that a group of small dolphins is living in the Cavern of the Gods. It's worth a look the next time you're there." After the player encounters the dolphin and it "speaks" to them for the first time, the quest will update with: "You met a Commerson's dolphin near the golden statue. You got the feeling it wants something to use as an offering... Maybe something from Nancy will do?" After the player has "offered" all of the correct items, the quest will wrap up with: "The offerings worked, and the dolphin is now your friend!" Notes *This is one of only three partners in the game to be befriended in a separate area from its fellow brethren. Gallery Commerson's Dolphin Partner 2.png Commerson's Dolphin Partner 3.png Commerson's Dolphin Partner 4.png R4E 0020.JPG Commerson's Dolphin Partner Detail 1.png|A closer look at the details on the markings around this dolphin's face. Commerson's w. Markings.jpg|Another look at the markings. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Dolphin/Whale Partners Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Cetaceans Category:Dolphins and Whales